When using currently popular chatting tools (e.g., QQ and MSN), voice that people hear is collected by a microphone during online chat communication. In order to improve interesting of chat, one person may transmit voice information processed with a particular program to another people, for example changing a male voice to a female voice, which enables another people to hear voice with special effect, thereby improving user's experience.
Technologies in related arts form processing the voice information are generally used for particular software (i.e., chat tool). There is not any universal solution suitable for all chatting tools.